


Thank God For Betty Crocker

by future_fishy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Cooking, Cuddling, Fluff, Keith is also a Good Boyfriend, Kinda, Lance is a good boyfriend, Other, Sickfic, but no actual vomiting, i guess, mention of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: Hunk is anxious. Luckily he has Lance and Keith to help him feel better.





	Thank God For Betty Crocker

The paladin’s had to make their own breakfast — if you could call food goo breakfast — that morning. Which was unusual, because Hunk had gotten into the habit of cooking for them since their new-found alliances had given them more opportunities for food shopping. What was even more unusual was that Hunk didn’t show up for breakfast at all. With how hard they had all been working lately, the paladins had all agreed to give it half a varga before checking on him in case Hunk just needed a little extra sleep. By the time Hunk had missed breakfast entirely, they were all getting worried.

“I’ll go check on him.” Lance volunteered. No one argued.

When Lance got to Hunk’s room, the door opened before he finished asking to be let in.

“Hey buddy,” Lance began softly, “you feeling okay?”

Hunk lay curled up in the foetal position on the bed, blankets pulled tight around him. He groaned, “I feel like ‘m gonna puke.”

Lance walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, hand resting on Hunk’s thigh.

“Sick-puke or anxiety-puke?” asked Lance, hand now rubbing in little soothing circles.

“Anxiety-puke.” Hunk replied, which made this way more difficult to fix.

If Hunk just had a case of weird alien stomach flu, all he would need was a quintet or two in a healing pod and he’d be right as rain. This was trickier to deal with, but luckily Lance’s experience as Hunk’s roommate/boyfriend meant he’d planned for this exact situation.

“I need something from my room,” Lance said, getting up, “you gonna be okay if I go get it, babe?”

“Yeah,” Hunk said, but he sounded awful.

“Be back in a second, alright?” Lance kissed him on the temple and left.

When Lance came back, Hunk had sat up on the bed with his back against the wall, blanket pulled around his shoulders. Lance sat down next to him, holding a paper shopping bag from the space mall.

“So, you know when we were still in the garrison,” Lance began, “and when you’d get really anxious we’d go to the store and buy brownie mix?”

“Yeah, then you’d sit with me in the dorm kitchen while I made ‘em, and I’d eat them straight out of the pan with ice-cream.” Hunk sighed.

Lance opened the bag and pulled out a cardboard box and a jar, “Well, I saw these when me and Pidge were at that weird Earth store, and I thought you might need ‘em at some point.”

Hunk looked at what Lance was holding: a box of Betty Crocker brownie mix and a jar of applesauce.

Hunk sniffed, eyes brimming with tears, “Lance, this is so sweet. But,” Hunk tried to stop himself from crying, “um, why— why the applesauce?”

Putting an arm around Hunk, Lance explained, “I remember you talking about how applesauce can be used as like, a substitute for eggs in vegan cookies, and I thought we might not be able to find space eggs when you needed this. I dunno if it’d work in brownies but, worth a shot right? Ice-cream’s gonna be a no-go though…”

Hunk sniffed again, “Doesn’t matter. Thank you so much, Lance, really.”

“No problem.” Lance kissed Hunk on the cheek, “Love ya, big guy.”

“Love you too.”

Hunk wasn’t quite ready to get up yet, so after some shuffling he ended up with his head in Lance’s lap, Lance’s long fingers playing with his hair. Cooking always made him feel better. Following a recipe, from written instructions or just from memory, always helped focus Hunk’s thoughts. It was just unfortunate that cooking required getting out of bed and leaving his room and sometimes it was really hard to get there. Instant brownie mix was good for days like this, because Betty Crocker had already done half the work for him. All he had to do was add some oil, water and eggs (or, in this case, an egg-like amount of applesauce), whisk it and put it in the oven. Brownies also had the added bonus of being delicious.

Hunk was still curled in Lance’s lap when Keith announced that he was outside the door. Hunk told the castle to let him in. He sat up as Keith entered the room, only to change his mind and lean his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“Hey Hunk,” Keith said, much softer than his usual tone, “how’re you feeling?”

“I’ve been better.” Hunk replied, “I didn’t puke though, so I guess that’s a plus.”

“Silver linings.” Lance said, making Hunk smile a little.

“Well, just, uh,” Keith hesitated, like he was trying to find the right words, “take it easy today, yeah? Don’t overwork yourself.”

Hunk smiled, “Thanks Keithy. Wanna join the cuddle?”

Keith flushed a little, still finding all of this new, “Sure.”

Keith settled down next to Hunk and leant his head on Hunk’s shoulder. It wasn’t long before Hunk — warm and safe, sandwiched between his two boyfriends — fell asleep. Lance and Keith let him nap, not daring even to move in case they woke him up. Later, they would commandeer the kitchen to make some weird, slightly apple-y brownies, but for now, they let Hunk have some much needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this is written as if Hunk and Lance have been dating since the garrison, and Keith is a relatively new addition to their relationship.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy). I’m also starting to post more on my [art blog](http://thetrashbringingslasher.tumblr.com/) and I’d really appreciate it if you checked it out.


End file.
